


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by Sk3tch



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley says 'shucks', Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch
Summary: Sometimes, you just can't help influencing your surroundings when you're an occult being in love with your celestial best friend. Or, the one where Crowley accidently spills how head over heels he is for Aziraphale with a bit of inadvertent sky writing... of sorts.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: NTA #10 - GO Events Server - Cumulonimbus





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

They were in the park when Crowley finally confessed his love out loud. Or rather… manipulated it into existence. He hadn’t meant to do it yet, either way, but it happened nonetheless. 

He and Aziraphale were enjoying one of their frequently recurring picnics months after Armegeddidn’t, wining and dining, enjoying the general buzz of the world around them. Crowley was happy, at peace watching the sun set as fluffy clouds floated lazy in the evening sky. He didn’t even notice when his fingers twisted upward, rotating with experienced ease even if he hadn’t done any cosmic sculpting in millennia. 

But muscles have memories, so they say. 

It was Aziraphale who brought attention to it, his high-spirited chatter suddenly stopping, making Crowley look at him, brow raised. Aziraphale met his stare, lips quirked with a slight blush.

“Crowley? Did you do something- forgive me dear boy this is rather silly, but did you do something to the clouds?” It was then Crowley looked up where Aziraphale’s eyes darted, seeing two clouds with familiar profiles, _embracing_ in a way clouds typically can’t. Crowley swallowed and fought the urge to immediately make them dissipate.

“Uhhh, ngk, no? I mean,” he tried again, “no.” But the words rang hollow even to his ears.

“My dear, you needn’t lie to me. It's unbearably endearing.” And then Aziraphale smiled, that beguiling, bastard dazzle of a thing, beaming. 

“Unbear- I’ll tell you what’s unbearable, you thinking I’d… _stretch the truth_ over a couple o’ clouds.”

“Lie, darling. Omit or exclude the truth completely, not stretch.” He was still smiling, but it was softer now.

“Ohhh, for fu- fine, ‘lie’! You think I’d lie to you?” Crowley persisted to dodge the question, hoping he wouldn’t have to say it out loud, not ready to. Subconsciously putting his feelings in the clouds had been bad enough. Aziraphale pointedly looked at him, probably to remind Crowley he was a demon, but shook his head.

“No. I don’t think so, not without good reason. So, did you?” He gestured to the clouds in question again, now backlit beautifully above them with reds and oranges shining around one of the silhouettes as bright gold encompassed the other.

“I- I… well, maybe. Okay, yeah, probably. ‘S an accident.” Crowley hung his head and looked anywhere besides Aziraphale, mortified, but a soft hum and a hand over his own made him turn back. 

“Mmm I suspected. I hope you know, I fully reciprocate of course. I love you too.” Abruptly, Crowley short-circuited. 

“Buh, _huh_ _?”_ Aziraphale smiled, moving his hand from Crowley’s to softly cup his cheek, leaning in close. A near exact replica of the atmospheric creation he’d wrought.

“Unquestionably, I’m afraid, something terrible.” Crowley stared, waiting for the joke, or the dream to end. When it didn’t, he brought his own hands up to cradle Aziraphale’s face. When he licked his lips, he saw Aziraphale’s eyes dart down, hungrily. It was too much.

_“_ Shucks.” 

And then they were kissing, just like the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Name that Author game on the GO-Events discord server. The prompt was Cumulonimbus. I also took inspiration from those [kissing clouds](https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Chinese-see-couple-of-kissing-clouds-and-images-viralize-5b60d7bf2a719__880.jpg), you know the ones. (Which I know there's fanart of the ineffables drawn into them somewhere, but I can't find it anywhere!!! Anyway...)  
> Also.. there's a secret in this fic. It's super silly. BUT, if anyone can tell me where I hid the clouds in this fic, they'll get 50 points from my highly arbitrary point scale. Redeemable for yelling rights, I guess. XD  
> Alright, that's all I've got. I hope you have a nice rest of your day and thanks for stopping by! If anyone wants to chat, I lurk on the [tumbles](https://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
